Percy Jackson and the Olympians :The Final Oath
by Lara and Aria
Summary: The next prophsey is about to start, 7 demi-gods are about to begin a new and dagerous quest to find a lost godess. With new charcters Aria, Lara, and a strange new six year old named Lyssa. Can they save the world?
1. The New Girls

Just when I though my life was finally getting better.

I had the perfect friends, the perfect girl and I havn't seen a monster in months. Life seemed pretty good, ufortunately, that's when things usually start to change for the worse. Especially when your a demigod.

It all started when Anabeth Thalia and I were on a quest to search for new demigods. After our last battle our numbers were low, and there was another prophecy, spoken by the new Oracle, and we feared another battle was getting walked toward the landfill grover had told us to go to. He said he sensed power radiating from that area. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of screaming. I instinctivly drew my sword, riptide, 3 feet of celestal bronze.

"Lara we need to run!"

I glanced to look at two girls. battleing hundreds of monters with their bare hands. One was deathly pale with straight black hair. She had the perfect makings to be a goth, but to my surprise she was wearing a pink mini skirt and pumps. The other one had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in black shorts, a plain blue shirt and knee-high boots.

These girls were vicious. I watched as the one in pink riped the horn off a minotaur, while the other twisted her body and gave a dracaenea a good crack to the head with her spiked stiletto heel. even with their battle skills, they were still leading a loosing fight. I started talking to Annabeth and Thalia to create a battle plan.

"Lara we have to get out of here! Run!"

"No wait I see something."

We were just about to run in when we were startled by a large gun shot. The one named Lara held 2 shiny silver duel pistols. She threw one to her partner. We watched as mosters were blown to dust by the bullets. Even with the guns, there were still to many. We had to go in.

All of a sudden a ligning bolt came out of nowhere and fried a few monters. I looked at Thalia.

"Don't look at me,"

" woah Aria did u see that"

So that was the girl in pink's name.

We drew our weapons and went in. I started slashing monters left and right. I stabbed a telkhien and it went poof. anabeth drew her dagger, while Thalia was frying monsters with her lightning. For a moment the two girls stared dumbfounded at us, like they were trying to prosess this. after a split seconed they returned to blasting monsters. In a matter of minutes there were only a couple monster's left. We were winning.

"Im out of ammo Ari"

The one named Lara went back to her fist fighting tecknique. In a few moments Lara kicked and the last monster exploded into green monster guts. Annabeth Thalia and I colaped on the ground breathing heavily, while the two girls brushed themselves off and started to walk away, like that was the most casual thing that could have happened.

"No wait!" I yelled

They turned around. Aria said

" i'm sorry do you guys need some help"?

" Aria they just saved us. you could be a little more greatful you know"

"I could but whats the fun in that?"

" i am so sorry for my friend's rudeness, but do you need anything because we need to get going, that tends to happen a lot. the mosters love us fo some reason"

" Lara lets just go we need to get to long island"

"wait we will take you guys there" I said " you can't battle that many monsters every day"

"we do we have and we will. now if you would let s leave that would be nice. uttered Aria.

"Look Aria, They know where it is. maybe we should just go with them."

"We do know where it is," replied Thalia, "We can take you where you'll be safe."

That moment a sign appereared above both their heads. A lightning bolt on Lara, and a skull and cross bones above Aria. from each of the signs dropped a neclace, each one with a charm version of their symbol. Two demigods alright, a daughter of zeus, and a daughter of Hades.

" alright lets move" they said at the same time.


	2. Lara's Story

"Wait, your coming with us?" Annabeth asked in amazement

"This is getting way too confusing for me," Aria said, "and I'm sick of it. If you guys can tell us what's happening, and what those weird signs were, then we'll go."

"This is getting way too confusing for me," Aria said, "and I'm sick of it. If you guys can tell us what's happening, and what those weird signs were, then we'll go."

"We'll take you back to camp. Chiron will be able to explain everything for you." Annabeth answered. I stared at her beautiful long blonde hair and thought about how she effortlessly was able to keep it neat during fights. Her looks had changed a lot over the years. When I first met her she was all natural. No make-up and her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Annabeth grew her hair long, to about her waist and had it in a long braid, like Rupunzel. She now had a smudge of eyeliner on and some shiny lip gloss, however she still wore her orange cap and camp tee.

"Um, you might want to explain things now... atleast a few of things. Please, just tell me who I am." Lara said.

The sadness in her eyes was immense. I felf bad for her and remembered when I was in her position. I was just as confused and hungry for answers. "Okay, but we have to make this quick."

The three of us had "the talk" with them about being demi-gods, the same speach we told all the new recruits. people had heard it so many times it bacame known as "the talk". We explained about the godly parents, and who we were. to end it, we explained that they had just been claimed and that Aria's "Daddy" was Hades and that Lara's was zeus.

The responded to this like it was totally normal. they didn't start freaking out like most demigods did. They just nodded their heads and responded. "Ok, let's go." I had a feeling they were pushing back their feelings, like there was something that had happened, something painful, that they didn't want us to know about.

We silently decided to go along with it and get moving. Thalia hotwired 2 cars and we began driving back to camp. Since Annabeth and I were the only ones legaly registered to drive we split up and each split the others. I took Thalia and Lara, While Aria sat in the shotgun seat of Annabeth's car.

"Welcome to the family lil' sis!" Thalia said cheerfuly to Lara, her new sister.

"Why do you act like this is so normal? The monster slaying, the demigod thing, you act like this is no surprise." I asked the question even though I was slightly scared of the answer.

"Well because it is normal, for us anyway," she replied, "When I was ten, my mother kicked me out of the house. She was sick of all the weird things happening to me, so I was disowned. The government sent me to a boarding school in California, where I met Aria. We were best friends from the start. Then strange things started happening, things weird for me, things I couldn't explain if I wanted to. So we left, we ran away. We battled monsters and you can't imagine what we've seen. We met a boy too, a half blood. He joined us, said he wanted to help us reach where we needed to get. His name was Lance and he was able to tell us to get to long island before he...he,"

She stopped talking. I could tell from the way her voice quivered that he had probably died. I glanced at Thalia who also looked sad. Whe she was younger she had been on the run with Luke and Annabeth. She always had a soft spot for people longing for families.

I heared my emergencie cell ringing and saw annabeth was calling. i picked it up.

"Percy get out of the car now!" she yelled, I dropped the phone and herded everyone out of the car. We go out to see a ten foot tall creature, with the body of a mosquito, and the face of a girl.

"What is that thing!" I yelled

"I don't know!" hollared Annabeth "It's not in any books!"

I saw Lara and Aria reach for their neclaces. I didn't know why until each of them turned into a full size weapon. A sword for Aria and...What is that... A lightning bolt?

Lara threw her bolt at the creature and another appeared in her hand. They made a huge zap, but bounced harmlessly of the creature. I could feel the power radiating from where I was standing, which told me if I got hit with one of those I'd turn into a pound of oscar meyer fried bacon.

I went in with my sword and atacked. my sword bounced harmlessly off the monster. I couldn't remember it in any mythology I had read. all I could guess was that it was recently forged from the darckest pits of tartarus.

"It can't be killed!" Aria screemed, "Wait, grab my hands guys form a human chain!"

"What!" Annabeth yelled.

Trust me!" Aria yelled back, "On my count, run into that tree!"

Wait, I think I knew where this was going.

"1, 2, 3!"

We all ran into the tree and felt like we were being pulled and pushed and squished. Then suddenly we appeared at Camp Half Blood, to find everyone staring at us and Aria passed out on the ground.


	3. Aria Explods

I looked around me to see who was watching. A couple Girls from the Aphrodite cabin, Connor and Travis stoll ans the Hermes Cabin, Nico, and a couple oothers I didnt recognize. I looked at Lara as she stumbled and almost fell over. Nico managed to catch her before she fell. She stood herself up again.

"Lara are u ok?" I asked.

"The link..." she muttered, "I'm fine."

For a moment I pondered what she meant by link. Aria opened her eyes and slowly sat up. I wondered if I could get her to tell me about the link.

"Aria how the Hades did you do that!" asked Lara.

I felt the ground slightly rumble when she said Hades. i was afraid she was going to tempt him into sending a bunch of undead soldiers into the camp, but he didn't.

"I remember, when I was 8 I was running from a Hydra and hit a tree. next thing I knew I was in Cuba... I thought It might work to get us out of there.

Theese girls were getting too weird, and I wanted answers so I sprung into action.

"Nico, why don't you give Lara a tour of the camp. Aria, It's time for archery class. I'll start teaching you how to shoot arrows." I knew this was a stupid idea from the start. I could barely shoot and arrow without impaling it into someone, and Aria seemed like a tough nut to crack... I should have chosen Lara. But even so, I trudged towart the Ttargets with Aria as Nico and Lara walked in the other direction.

Aria was pretty good, and by pretty good i ment she was hitting bullseye's from her second attempt, but i think she was aiming for me the first time. " So Aria" i said "are you feeling ok"

" I'm fine" she muttered

"ok well i thought i would ask considering you fainted and all"

"Shutup i was tired and fell asleep i did not faint"

This girl was definitly a true daughter of Hades, with his attitude and all. " So who is Lance"? I asked. She just glared, and it was worse then Thalia's, her's were pretty bad.

" He is none of your Bisness so don't talk about him" Aria said while pointing her bow and aro at my head.

"Umm... Aria could you please put down the bow so i can get to know you better" I said

"No, because that would be no fun"

Thats when she touched her neackalace and out poped a 3 foot sword with the word "Horrors" ingraved in ancient greek in the blade. " Woah Aria let me ask one more qusetion before you hit me"

"No" she practly yelled.

"What link was Lara talking about" and with that she slapped me across the face and dissipered into the shadows.

meanwhile ( Nico's POV)

"Hey i'm Nico son of Hades"

" Lara daughter of Zeus"

We strutted to my favorite part of the camp, the woods. It was creepy and had a paranormal altittude to it. It felt strange to be there, so unsettling, yet so relaxing. I didn't know what Lara thought of it because her face had remained emotionless.

Lara was beautiful. Flowing dirty blond hair in a ponytail down her bac, Her back crop top (Thalia had lent her),so cold looking, so strong to. There weren't any words that came close to describing her. I was knocked out of my phase by her calling my name

" Nico, nico, hello is anyone home? Hello."

"Oh sorry, I was just... are you sure your ok? You seemed pretty dazzled after that stumble."

"Yes, i'm sure, but when I was on the road with Aria and Lance, Lance put this link between us... whenever she feels something I feel it too, just a dumbed down version of it. thats why I only stumbled when she passed out."

"Oh, Like an empathy link?" I asked.

"Yes, much like one. But much stronger."

I couldnt help but realize her refressing brittish accent. She really was beautiful.

"So Lara who is this Lance?" I asked her and immeadiatly regretted it. I knew a painful story was comming.

"A friend, a long gone friend. He helped us when we were on the run. Aria was in Love with him... I loved him too, but more like a brother. But then he betrayed us and we had to, to, to kill him, 4 days ag..."

She never got to finish what she was saying because at that moment Aria came in screeming.

"HE DIDN'T BETRAY US! HE DIDN'T! You dont understand, HE DID NOT! uuuuughhhh!" Aria took off running toward the Hades cabin. Lara waited, reluctant to leave, and then sprinted quickly toward her friend. She was fast. I quickly shook the tough out of my head. percy walked in, looking confused. I then started running towards the two and Percy followed. Lara managed to grab hold of of Aria's shoulder and Aria turned around and exploaded.

"GET OFF OF ME, GET OFF!" she screeched, "He didn't, he was POSSESED! and he DID NOT DIE!"

She ran to the Hades Cabin and threw herself onto the top bunk. we followed her in.

"Um Aria," I said, "That's my bunk." I immeadiatly felt like an idiot. How could I be so insensitive? After she just had to kill her boyfriend.

"What makes it your bunk!" she yelled.

"um, this is my cabin, the Hades cabin."

"WHAT!, I have to have you for a brother!" she looked like she was about to punch me in the face and I was saved when Grover stormed in.

"PERCY! Oh my gods you won't belive this! meet Lyssa, your sister!

**WE WANT ATLEAST REVIEWS BEFORE WE UPDATE NEXT TIME!**


End file.
